


Sweet Like Sugar~Romeo and Cinderella~

by SweetAwfulThoughts



Category: Mikayuu - Fandom, Owari no Seraph, seraph the end - Fandom
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, Comedy, M/M, Mika top, Romance, Sugar, Yuu bottom, highschool, i think, i'm not sure, romeo and juliet - Freeform, sweets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAwfulThoughts/pseuds/SweetAwfulThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[based off of the song "Romeo and Cinderella"]</p><p>"Going against Guren's orders isn't something I usually do..." Yuu admitted as he felt Mika's hand move away from his pants to cup his cheek. </p><p>"Do you want me to leave then?" His lips attacked the tan skin underneath him, feeling Yuu gulp nervously. "I don't want to get you in trouble Yuu-chan, I'll leave." The blonde's lips retracted away from the warm skin, but only got an inch away before being pulled back by a pair of arms.</p><p>"Don't leave me." The raven pleaded with a cute pout, "I need you now."</p><p>"But your father..." Mika glanced at the door uncertain when his father could randomly show up and freak out, "if he catches me here he'll-"</p><p>"How greedy my heart is," Yuu leaned up and slammed his hungry lips against his very own Romeo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago, I know I need to worry about my other two stories, but I thought I'd post this beginning story~ 
> 
> If there's grammar errors I'm sorry in advanced!! >~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's grammar errors I'm sorry!! >~

\-------------

It took Yuu a minute to process what was happening to him. Let's see, his day went like this: went to school, met the person he was suppose to stay away from, got soaked by jocks, remembered he still had the girly panties on, and now kissing Mika on his bed...Not the weirdest day of his life. Going to the geese pond with Shinoa in the fifth grade was much worse then today. Mostly since Shinoa tricked his innocent mind into wearing a princess costume to the park and had it ripped away by angry birds.

Mika moved his lips softly against Yuu's, making the raven next to him moan softly. He dropped his hand down to his chest and softly pushed him down onto the bed. 

Yuu submissively allowed the blonde to crawl on top of him so he was hovering over his body. He felt the lips attacking him were nibbling on his lower lip hotly. The raven still had the half melted chocolate kiss still dissolving on his tongue. Yuu felt a tongue lap against his mouth hungrily, he didn't know if he should open or not. He doesn't usually kiss people often...or ever.

The blonde was being very patient, waiting till the other was ready to open up for him. He stroked Yuu's softly with the center of his thumb.  
When Yuu didn't make an effort to kiss back after two minutes, he decided he was coming on too strong. Mika was about to pull away completely when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and the pink lips under him open up for his pleasure. Mika took no time to enter the warm cavern and make contact with the tongue holding a piece of chocolate. 

When their mouths began moving with each other in perfect sync, Yuu had a hard time keeping the sugar in his mouth. A chocolatey trail ran down the corner of his mouth, letting it slide down his chin and onto his favorite Deadpool shirt. Yuu whimpered like a little girl under him, shivering at the moist tongue licking away the chocolate on his tongue. He gripped Mika's shoulders harshly, trying to keep his chill.

Mika took the Hershey kiss off of the raven's tongue, wrapping it around his own and gathering it in his mouth. He moved away from the bruised lips under him and licked his lips, now straddling the smaller boy, "I'm impressed. Even your lips taste like sweets."

Yuu glanced up at him with half lidded eyes full of lust and confusion. His mind was to clouded to focus on the feeling coming from his own groin. "I-I like sweets thing okay."

The blonde swallowed the chocolate and laughed at his comment. "I like sweet things to." Mika smiled down at him sweetly, bringing a hand up to pat his cheek. "You're the sweetest thing there is." 

"W-What now?" Yuu asked curiously, not expecting the blonde to be puzzled at his question. 

"Now?" Sapphire eyes drifted to the alarm clock sitting on his nightstand, it read '8:34'. Mika decided it would be better just to go home, instead of explaining to his new teacher why he left abruptly. "It's time for me to come up with an excuse for coming home early." He got off the raven and stood up from the bed, "Krul will be asking questions so I better get going."

"Get going?" Yuu sat up and watched the blonde run his hands through his hair. He was still flushed from the current make out session. "You just kissed me..." His first kiss ever, he might add, "shouldn't we talk about this-or something?!"

"It wasn't really a kiss," Mika tossed the boy a small smirk and continued to tease him. "We were just two friends sharing a piece of candy." Shindo knew it was a kiss, but he liked to get the boy all flustered and maybe get feisty at him.

The raven wiped the chocolate trail off his chin with the back of his hand, glaring up at the cocky boy standing by him. "Asshole." He stood up and ripped his dirty shirt off, throwing it over his bed. "You played me like a fucking girl, I should kick your ass right now Shindo."

Mika had to hold back the need to gulp when Yuu revealed his toned chest to the other. "Yuu-chan," The blonde pouted at his hurtful name calling. "Don't be crabby."

"Great," Yuu wiped his mouth with both his hands and groaned. "My lip virginity was stolen by a fuckboy like Crowley." He rubbed his lips harshly, trying to remove the taste of Mika off him. "I don't want any herpes from some kinda player!" 

It irked the blonde to see the raven trying desperately to get his lips clean. He did deserve it for messing with Yuu's feelings so he let it slide. Mika sighed and walked over to Yuuichiriu, "I'm not a fuckboy. I haven't kissed anyone either."

"Then why are you being an ass?!" Yuu accused, letting Mika take his hand into his and intertwined their fingers. 

"I was just teasing you." He brought the hand up to his cheek and nuzzled it. "It's fun."

Yuu pouted cutely, it was the cutest thing Mika has ever seen. He felt his heart melt at those puffy cheeks.

"If we're going to be friends," the raven retracted his hand away from the blonde and crossed his arms. "Then we can't kiss. It's not really a friend thing to do."

After kissing Yuu, Mika cringed at the word 'friend'. He felt ready to move past that already, and it's only been the first day he met Yuu-chan. "Agree."

Yuu smiled at him, "alright, to this day we're normal friends."

\-----------Next Day

"So he took you away on his stallion and ran into the sunset?"

"No. He took me in his car and drove me to my house."

"That's not romantic." Shinoa pouted, "did he at least carry you bridal style out of the school while the school exploded behind him, making a cool ending scene for a movie?!"

Yuuichirou blinked and opened the door for his friend slash cousin, "well you were in school, not me. Did the school exploded?"

"No." She answered as she walked through the door.

"Then he didn't do that." He said, it was pretty obvious it didn't happen if she was still alive.

Shinoa and Yuu entered the classroom filled with classmates getting ready for class. They walked to the back of the room where they were assigned seats. Their friends were awaiting their arrival. The lavender girl greeted the three friends and took her seat, "hi guys! Mitsu-chan," Shinoa cooed, giving her desk a quick tap before sitting back down. 

Mitsuba, who's seat was next to Shinoa's, stood up from her chair and looked over to the raven boy. "Yuu..." She hasn't seen him since the stupid jocks dumped water on him. "Are you okay?"

Yuu sat in his chair sideways and faced the blonde girl giving him a sympathy glance. "I'm fine Mitsu," he raised his arm up and flexed his muscles, "they weren't tough shit. I gave them a piece of my mind."

"Shinoa said you tried to runaway, but slid and fell on your face." Kimizuki replied. "Idiot."

Amane's left eyebrow twitched at the big gay dinosaur butting in. He clenched his fist and brought it up to the taller boy standing next to his seat. "Do you want some of this Kimizuki?!" Yuu growled.

"I'm not sure if you've got your rabies shot yet so, no." Shiho pushed his glasses up and 'humph' at the raven boy trying to pick a fight with him. "I'm just stating the facts, you ran away."

Yoichi smiled, "but Mitsu-chan defended your honor by drop kicking two of the football players!"

Blush crept onto the blonde girls cheeks, "I-I didn't do it for Yuu!" She turned her head to the right to avert eye contact with curious emerald eyes. "T-They stepped on my new shoes."

Shinoa probed her head up with her palm and stuck her tongue out playfully. "Liar, liar, liar, you were mad that they made Yuu cry!"

"So you cried?" Shiho repeated with a chuckle, "I'm taking it back, I think I do want some of that."

"Shut the hell up four eyes!" Yuu slammed his fist on his desk angrily, "and goddammit, I didn't cry!"

"Excuse me." 

Yuu looked over his shoulder to see Mika standing there. He had his laptop under his arm as he blankly stared down at the raven. "Yo Mika, what's up?"

"...I've got a few numbers..." Shindo mumbled blandly, digging in his pocket and pulling out the twelve slips of colorful paper he obtained this morning. He dropped them onto Yuu's desktop, "they wouldn't let me refuse, would you like them?"

"W-Wha?" Yuu shoved his hands through the small pile and admired each paper with girls cursive writing. His other friends surrounded him, trying to get peek of the girls who gave him their number. "Why would you give it to me?!"

"Well," Mika's face oddly scrunched up from the sudden question. "Since we're friends, I thought I'd give them to you as a gift."

"Shonto Naomi gave you her number?!" Kimizuki and Yuu's jaws dropped in unison at the similar handwriting of the head cheerleader. The pink haired boy shook of the shock building up inside him and gave the shaking raven a smug grin. "Take it Yuu, this is the only chance you'll get with a girl."

Yoichi had to pull the boy with glasses away from the other boy that was forming steam on top of his head. Shiho followed him submissively, but laughed when he saw his taunting got to the now blushing raven.

Yuu closed his eyes, taking a sharp breath, he started settling down. He opened his eyes and turned to his right to find Mika up in his face. Their faces were only three inches away from each other, the blonde could've kissed him if he wanted to. "Ah!" Yuu retracted his head away enough to leave space between them. "You scared the shit out of me you know that."

"Don't you like my gift?" Mika blankly asked, "are not going to accept it?"

"W-Well..." The Amane scratched his cheek nervously and glanced to the front of the room to not meet those confused sapphire orbs. "It wouldn't really be fair to the girls that gave them to you...heh."

Mika's face dropped when Yuu denied his gift. He never had a friend or even a person he found attractive, he didn't know what to give him to show his affection. The Mika was sure he liked sugary stuff and Krul said girls were made out of sugar. The blonde lowered his eyebrows and shifted his eyes to the ground, "...oh...okay."

"Aw Yuu, you dick!" The raven glared over to Shinoa who left her seat to stand behind him. Her hands were on her hips as she shook her head disapprovingly, "how could you be mean to him!" 

"Mean?" Yuuichirou pouted childishly, "I've met this guy yesterday, he's the mean one! He chose Oakey over me!" 

Mika felt the ends of his mouth curve upward, his emotionless face was replaced with a cocky grin. He wrapped an arm around the beautiful Yuu, "Oakey never teased me like you do."

"Yeah!" Shinoa agreed and nodded her head, "you need to make it up to him." She cupped her cheek in thought and gasped, snapping her fingers together she gained everyone's attention. "I got it! Suck his dick!"

Yoichi covered his mouth in shock, "Shinoa!" Kimizuki was behind him, completely flushed of embarrassment. 

Mitsuba grabbed her textbook that was laying on her desk and threw it at the lavender girl in front of her. When it slammed into the back of Shinoa's head, she fell over and landed on the ground. The blonde girl snarled down at her, "shut your profanity mouth!"

"S-Suck..." Hiigari flinched at the pain coming from the back of her head. She stayed on the ground as she whispered over to the raven. "His...dick like a Capri Sun." She got off the ground giving him a devilish grin, "in front of the teachers desk."

"I said shut up!" 

Mitsuba kicked her in her butt making the lavender girl turn bright red. "Oh my, Mitsu-chan, I never knew you felt this way about me.-"

Mika could feel the blush forming on Yuu's cheeks making his heart throb desperately for the other boy even more. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way, but didn't question it. 

"What's your name anyway?" The blonde boy's thoughts disappeared as he noticed five pairs of eyes looking over at him. Watching the brunet ask him once again, "y-your name?"

The blonde opened his mouth, but closed it when the teacher entered the room and began talking.

"Everybody take your seats, today's lesson is very long so pay attention!" The bald man stopped at his desk and swung his briefcase onto his desk. "Stacey mentioned there was a new kid in my class, a Mr. Shindo?" 

Mika raised his hand up, "that's me sir." 

The senators son; Makoto, turned around to give Mika a look of horror. He brought his hand up to his mouth and whispered to the girl next to him, Aiko. "That's the boy my dad warned me about!"

The long haired brunet glanced over her shoulder at the emotionless blonde. Her cheeks heated up, turning a rosy red, "he's quite a looker."

"Eh?! No! His whole family is psycho!" He loudly whispered, annoyed by the girl giving him a flirty wink. He's had a crush on Aiko since they were freshmen and here she was drooling over some vampire looking Edward Cullen. "Will you stop that!" Mika didn't show her a sign of interest as he kept his eyes on the raven sitting next to him. Yuu hung his head shamefully as he saw Kimizuki and Yoichi shake their heads in disappointment. Makoto spotted the other twelve classmates that went to the meeting a few days ago with their parents. They were all glaring at Amane.

Mika kept his gaze on Yuu.

Narumi scratched the back of his head. Amane Guren hated the Shindo family most of all, Yuu wouldn't socialize with Guren's worst enemy, he's not that stupid. Makoto paused at his thought and groaned, Yuu was that stupid.

"Mr. Narumi," he darted his eyes up to the front of the classroom where his teacher was staring at him. The bald man crossed him arms and tapped his leather shoe impatiently, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Makoto this early in the morning. "Do you need something?"

Makoto shook his head, "no sir."

"Then please be quiet, we would like to hear from our new student." Mr. Mosby waited for the student to nod in agreement before turning his attention to the blonde boy in the far back. "Now. Mr. Shindo why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Mika moved his eyes off Yuu to give the teacher a small frown from disturbing his chance to goggle the raven. He quickly changed his dark expression into a bright stride, giving a charming smile to the old man. "I grew up with my older sister Krul. Our parents died from a atrocious event. My best friend is Yuu-chan." He rotated his head to the left to smile at Yuuchirou. 

"Best friend huh?" Kota, the senators youngest son, repeated Mika's last words with a displeased frown and cocked an eyebrow over to Yuu. "Has papa Guren met your new best friend, Yuu?"

"Shut your trap Kota. Does daddy Averon know his youngest son got beat up by Ako?" Yuu backfired through gritted teeth.

"First of all, I let her win-."

"I bet you did donut head, the raven deadpanned making the class whistle and act 'oooooooh' at their 

"Yuuchirou is roasting Kota," Shinoa tugged at her collar, "someone bring some ice for this heat!!!" 

"Mr. Amane!" Mr. Mosby warned.

"I'm sorry!" Yuu slouched in his seat, ignoring the dead stares from the rich snobs, "I haven't had sugar this morning, I'm not in the mood for bullshit!"

 

\-----------

"So it's my last name?" Mika asked, looking over to Yuu who was rubbing his neck. The blonde took the apple out of his book bag, breathed on it and wiped it on his school jacket. "They kept calling me Shindo so I knew it has something to do with my family." He knew the only reason why they would be angry at him for only his last name.

They both sat under Oakey during lunchtime with their lunches. Kimizuki and Yoichi tried to get him away from Mika, but the Raven stayed close to the blonde at all times.

"Seriously dude, I have no idea why everyone's against your family." Yuu admitted truthfully and opened his lunchbox filled with mostly Debbie cakes and candy. Taking a nutty bar out of the wrapper, he bit into the peanut butter chocolate bar and chewed slowly. "I honestly don't think those boys know why either." 

"I know why." Mika laughed sadly, "I thought the constant gossip would've died down by now." He hung his head, making his hair cover his eyes from Yuu's view. "I'm sick of looking like some kind of hex." 

"You're no hex," Yuu swallowed his food and leaned against Oakey's bark. "Who cares what those people think? Kimizuki has pink hair, that should be enough proof for you to not care."

"That doesn't make any sense..." 

"Does anything they accuse your family of make sense?" 

"Well...no..." Mika lifted his head up and took a bite out of his red apple. "I guess you got me there." He grimaced at the sudden thought that popped into his head. The blonde glanced over at Yuu and bit his lip, "is Amane Guren your father?"

"Sadly, yes." The raven licked his chocolate covered fingers, not noticing the blonde had hung his head again in distress. 

Mika made the atmosphere darken by his mindset. He was mad about his classmates hating him for a stupid reason, and sad that the leader of the haters is his crushes father. How was he going to woe Yuu into being his lover when his father wanted his sister and him dead?! It was seriously Romeo and Juliet!

Yuu took another chomp out of his bar, accidentally leaving smothered chocolate on his cheek. "I'm pretty smart Mika, if only Guren would see that. His ego is too big to see it though." 

Mika watched hungrily at the smudge of chocolate staining the tan cheek stayed put. The blonde considered the idea of Yuu tempting him devilishly to make a move. He took the opportunity to dive in and lick the chocolate off Yuu's cheek. Making the boy next to him turn cherry red at the action. Mika quickly pulled back and pretended nothing just happened. "So, how are you?"

"Y-You just licked me!" Yuu blurted out, "what happened to our agreement the other day?!"

The blonde shook his head, "I change my mind, you can't just be a friend to me." He didn't know his words were impacting Yuu's feelings for him. "You're too sweet. I'm going to get cavities from just tasting you."

"S-Shut up baka!" Yuu rubbed his heated cheek and gave him a small smile. "I agree, you can't just be a friend to me."

"Y-Yuu-chan?..." Mika sucked in a breath, waiting for Yuu to finish his confession.

"You need to be my slave.-"

"Sex slave." Mika finished for him. "I understand and volunteer as tribute."

"WHA?! PERVERT!" Yuu grabbed the blondes cheek roughly and yanked him toward his face. "I don't need a sex slave!" If Yuu seriously needed a quick fuck, he could honestly just get it from Crowley. Which he'd never do!

"Are you going to the masquerade ball?" Mika asked, seeing the other boy blush even more at the question.

"W-Why? I mean...maybe-it depends!" He shoved his unfinished nutty bar in his lunch box. "I think it's more interesting going by yourself and meeting someone new there." 

Mika nodded, "I understand." 

"Are you going?"

"I haven't decided, I'm not into school dance that much." 

"HEY YOU TWO!" Akane's voice yelled off in the distance. "COME HERE! I NEED YOUR GUYS HELP LIFTING THIS DRUNK TEACHER!"

\---------------------

Guren slammed the folder on the dinner table and smirked at his husband, "I got it!"

Shinya stared down at the brown file lying in front of him. He placed his coffee down and grabbed the document, "what is it?"

Yuu nibbled on his slice of bread, watching Guren jump up and down excitingly from his spot at the dinner table. He came running into the room all giddy about some stupid file. He grabbed his cup of water, sipping it as he listened to his father keep talking.

"It's the record of the Shindo family from thirteen years ago, this will surely get them thrown out of town!" 

"Not this again." Shinya scrolled through the folder with an amused expressing, "you've been doing your research on this family since the meeting."

"It's not my fault those dumbasses are allowing them to stay in town." The blue haired man walked over and sat in his seat and reached for the bowl of rice and placed some on his plate. "We all agreed to have them banned, but the mayor had a change of heart." 

"Maybe it's for the best, it's only the daughter and son of the family."

"It's still in their blood." Guren retorted his husband. He turned his head to the right to look at his son, "how was school?"

Yuu boringly twirled his fork around his fingers, not meeting violet eyes. "Fine." He didn't like how his father was talking about Mika and clearly didn't want to interact with him.

"Fine?" Guren raised an eyebrow with his purple aura forming, "that's it?" His chirpy tone turned into a stern voice.

The white haired man held a finger up to his son and gave him a motherly smile, "more than one syllable honey."

"It was fine." Yuu stated. He heeded Guren a look, "that was three." The raven stuffed a mouthful of rice in his mouth, feeling the tension thicken after his bad attitude toward his father.

"Little brat," Guren slammed a fist upside his head and shouted at him, "SASSING ME WILL YA?!"

Shinya furrowed his eyebrows together when he scanned page twelve of the documents, "wait Guren. He paused to reread the sentence he was on and continued, "this says the son is seventeen years old, that's Yuu's age."

Violet eyes darted back to his husband with his fist stopping in midair from striking Yuu again for sticking his tongue out. "Huh?" 

"The Kimizuki's explained that the Shindo's son was enrolling at Yuu's school yesterday." 

Guren pulled the offending fist away and looked at the couragious boy seated next to him. "Do you have a new student?"

"No." Yuu lied, not meeting his fathers gaze. If he told Guren the truth then he wouldn't allow Yuu to hangout with him. "Haven't meant any new people."

Shinya sighed in relief, "thank god." He passed the file over to Guren and picked his coffee back up. "As long as the Shindo kid is away from Yuu, I'm A-okay."

"When the Shindo kid is 456,000 miles away from Yuu, I'll be okay."


	2. Why does everyone hate the Shindos? *not ch.3*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Mika's parents~I hope this answers all questions!! If not then please ask!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's grammar errors I'm sorry this was literally made early in the morning!!

Guren held four year old Yuuchirou in his arms as he watched his husband have an episode in their living room. Shinya was cleaning the house spotless for the new neighbors that were coming over. He hasn't met them yet, neither has Yuu, but Shinya must've went over there when they were unpacking the moving truck.

"Yuu; sweetie, you need to get dressed, you wouldn't want the new family to see you in spongebob underwear do you?"

Yuu pouted and clamped his arm around his fathers neck, "is the family nice papa?"

Guren raised an eyebrow when Shinya paced back and forth from the couches to the tv stand. "Don't ask me, I haven't met them."

"Daddy?" The baby raven turned his head to his mother my figure racing around, "are they nice?"

"Oh yes! They have two cute kids, one of them is your age." 

Two maidens came into the room with paper towels and glass cleaner, they had finished their first orders from their master.. Shinya stopped dusting the family portrait hanging above the tv and looked over to the older woman. "Ah, Lupe, can you water the garden, and Maria, can you clip the hedges please?" They both nodded their heads in understanding and ran out the room to finish their chores.

The white haired man was blessed to have married a wealthy man who owns butlers and maids, he gets help cleaning the house. He didn't treat them like lower class citizens, he respected them as much as they respected him. Shinya was happy to get help cleaning the house since it was the third largest mansion in the whole city. If Hiiragi did the work all by himself he wouldn't have the place finished till winter. 

"Guren, go get Yuu dressed! They'll be over in less than an hour!"

"Yeah, yeah." Papa Guren carried Yuu up the stairs and took him to his bedroom.

\-------

Shinya opened the door and greeted the neighbors with a welcoming smile, "welcome! Come in! Come in!"

Yuu wiggled on his heels, bouncing back and forth nervously. He didn't like meeting new people, he was getting anxious. 

Guren sighed when he saw his little son fidget uncontrollably. He strolled over to a small bowl they kept hidden away filled with suckers for Yuu when he does something good. They gave sweets to him as a good deed. This time however, Guren took a green lollipop and handed it over to the toddler to calm his nervous. "Eat it brat."

Yuu gladly took the lollipop, undoing the wrapper, he placed it in his mouth. Savoring the green apple flavor, he felt more comfortable.

His daddy led a group of pink and blonde haired family that trailed behind him with small 'wows' or 'awes' escaping their lips. Shinya stopped in front of Yuu and took the raven's baby hand into his and moved him front of the new neighbors.  
"Yuuichirou, this is the Shindo family, our new neighbors."

"S-Shindo." Yuu nervously backed up, hitting Shinya's left leg.

"Yuu, don't shy away." Guren snickered, enjoying his son shaking like a chihuahua. 

Shinya gutted his husband with the side of his hand, making a 'oomf' come out of blue haired man.

The tall pink haired woman wearing a white dress kneeled down so she was eye level to Yuu. Her eyes were bright sapphire eyes that were filled with a happy gleam. Her lips curved into a wide smile as she spoke, "it's nice to meet you Yuuchirou. My name is Shindo Kao." She brought a hand out toward the raven hoping for a handshake. 

Yuu reached for the hand and touched it. Feeling her sift hand wrap around his and shake it softly. She inched away to stand back up with her family.

"My name is Shindo Taro." The father shook both of Shinya and Guren's hands firmly. He grinned at them, "you're guys house is amazing, it's like a picture in a magazine."

Guren snorted at his compliment, "Shinya's been cleaning since three in the morning so I hop-OOMF!" Shinya gutted him for the second time, making him close his mouth before he says something he'll regret.

Kao laughed when Shinya gave his husband a warning smile. "Oh my, Shinya please don't go to an effort for us!" She pressed a hand to her chest and shook her head, "our house looks like Dorothy's house after the tornado."

"It does." Taro sadly sighed, "we're going to be cleaning it for years till Kao feels safe enough to let someone come over."

Kao giggled and nudged her husband, "oh shush, lets introduce our little devils."

The Shindo parents moved out of the way to reveal two kids behind them. A blonde boy and a pink haired girl. "This is Krul," Taro patted his daughters shoulder as she dully looked over to the raven boy, making his hair stand up on the back of his head. "Hello." She blankly greeted, her red eyes boring holes into Yuu's scalp.

"And this is my little prince, Mikaela." The mom bent down and hugged her son, making him choke from the tight squeeze. 

The little boys blue eyes bulged out from his mother choking him, "h-hi!" Kao let go of him and brushed his blonde locks out of his eyes. 

Yuu saw those sapphire eyes land on him making him looked down at his Spider-Man shoes. He felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment, he silently sucked his lollipop.

Mika walked over to the other boy who was his exact height and held his hand out, "it's nice to meet you Yuu!"

The raven let go of the lollipop still in his mouth and shook the others hand. 

\-----------

"Whoa!" Yuu exclaimed as a bunch of children gathered around the Shindo parents as they did a few magic tricks to entertain the kids. He never talked to any of these kids before, since Guren always made him stay away from the rest of children. He was very overprotective of Yuu, but sometimes Shinya forces Guren to take him out to the park once in awhile. 

Kao rubbed her tummy and groaned over to her husband, "I'm thirsty!"

Taro shrugged his shoulders, "what do you want me to do?!"

"Give me something to drink!" She cried, staying in character. Her mouth opened wide as she pointed a finger to her cavern. "Now! Now! Now!"

The blonde man cupped his hands together and shifted his eyes around the crowd of kids. He shook his empty his hands being pressed together into a fist. "Any request for a certain kind of drink?"

"Apple juice!" Shinoa called from behind Yuu. 

"Chocolate milk!" A blonde girl in piggy tails yelled from beside the raven.

Yuu's lower lip trembled in fear, he wanted to shout his own idea, but was scared of being rejected. He took a huge breath and looked over to Shinya who was urging him on with a hand.  
Emerald eyes closed as he yelled, "banana smoothie mixed with cherries and brown sugar!"

The kids surrounding the parents gave Yuu quizzed looks before shouting more drinks. He noticed his papa face palm himself after his son embarrassed himself. Shinya smacked his shoulder and clapped at Yuu's choice. Yuuchirou thought he shouted a stupid idea and felt the ends of his eyes prick with tears.

"Wow," Taro glanced at Yuu with a toothy grin, "that's specific, alright." He faced his wife and held his fist up over his wife's head. "One banana smoothie with cherries and brown sugar, coming right up." Taro opened his fist up, a yellow substance poured downward from his cupped hands, landing the drink into Kao's mouth. 

"Yummy!" Kao licked her lips and took a bow. 

The kids clapped, intrigued by the magic trick the two elders did. Yuu applauded with the crowd, spotting a child running toward them, it was their son Mikaela. He pushed his head into his mothers legs and hugged her tightly, making the parents with their kids 'awe'. 

"Alright kids, shows over." Taro gestured toward the group of parents whispering to each other seeming rather shady. "Time to get back to your parents." 

Yuu nodded his head as the children only groaned in response. They all turned their backs on them and ran back to their individual parents. Yuu was about to walk back to Shinya and Guren, but he was stopped by the Shindo's son. 

"Wait! Yuu-chan! Wanna see something cool?" The peppy blonde asked, holding onto the raven's arm. 

"Sure." He stayed in his spot and watched as Mika stood in front of him and began twirling his fingers around. In a blink of an eye, a single red rose appeared in his hand, making the Amane boy gawk. "WHOA! HOW?!"

"My parents showed me how to do it." The blonde handed the rose over to Yuu, gaining a blush from him. He looked over his shoulder at his parents smiling down at him and Yuu. "They'll teach more tricks when I get older, won't you mommy and daddy?"

Kao tapped her nose giving him a sneaky wink, "maaaaaaaaaaaybe."

Yuu stared at the rose and tilted his head, "what should I do with this?" He asked innocently, not sure if he was suppose to keep it or if it was a prop. 

Mika took the rose back in his hand and placed it the raven's hair. He stood back and noticed Yuu was as red as the flower. "There, you look beautiful with it in your hair! It brings your beautiful emerald eyes out!"

Yuu blushed at his words and fiddled with us thumbs, biting his lip nervously, "thank you."

Kao fell backward with a hand on her heart. Taro caught her as she had to cover her nose. "Such a nosebleeds scene!"

Guren rolled his eyes at the disgusting sappy moment. Shinya smacked him again and grabbed his camera out of his phone, taking a quick picture of the precious moment.

\-------------

"That family is odd." Misaki stated, wrinkly his nose at the couple walking into town with two paper bags filled with random items. 

"You think everyone's odd," Brian Kimizuki remarked.

"There's just something fishy about them." The brunette defended himself and pointed at the Shindos, "their magic seems evil."

"Making flowers appear and smoothies come out of their fists?" Guren humored at his friends stupid assumptions. "If that's evil then sign me up. I could use a handful of beer every time Shinya bitches about me letting the maids pickup my clothes."

Kimizuki nodded in agreement, "no kidding."

Misaki scoffed at the two men chuckling at his comment and clenched his fists. "I'm serous guys! There's something wrong with them!"

"Look," Guren held his hand up to make the other man calm down. "I like my neighbors and I believe there's nothing wrong with them."

Brian nodded for the second time, "me neither, no skin off my bones if they like to be a little weird."

"Guys-!"

Asuramaru spied on her father talking to the two other men, explaining his reason for opposing the way the Shindos acted. It sparked her interest, she could help her dad prove his point while pranking the whole town into believing she was bewitched.

The blue haired girl walked away from the bush she was hiding under and walks over to her two friends; Aoi and Mahiru. They were boringly staring at the phone in the lavender girl's hand, watching a stupid cat doing funny stuff. Asuramaru waved a hand in front of their faces, grabbing their attention quickly.

"Hey guys," she beamed at her friends, feeling her eye darken, "wanna play a joke on the grown ups?" 

\------------

"Ahhh Taroooooo sir~ aaaaaah!" Asuramaru laid on the street of town hall with her hands stroking her thighs sexually. Her cheeks were flushed rosy red as she moaned Mr. Shindo's name repeatedly. "N-Noooo Taroooooo, aaaaaaah~." She bucked her hips upward, causing a disruption to occur around the citizens. 

Her father came running down the stairs of a shop with his wife shortly behind him. He ran over and grabbed his daughters shoulders. "What the hell are you doing Asuramaru?!" 

The blue haired girl gazed at her father with lustful red eyes as she placed a hand on her heated cheek, "n-not in front of my father aaaaah Mr. S-Shindo-aaaaah~."

"Mr. Shindo?!" Misaki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Mahiru Hiiragi came running down the street screaming her head off, "Mrs. Shindo wants me to strip in front of the town hall bell tower!" Her hands began unbuttoning her shirt quickly, "s-stop! Kao stop! People are looking!" Her blouse reveals the red bra underneath her garments. Familiar faces look at her with a mixture of horror and disgust. She held a hand up, but forced it to attack her skirt, pulling it down so her black underwear showed. "Aaaaaaaah! No! No!" She fell to the ground and began rolling around like a dog trying to scratch it's back. "Asuramaru! Get her off me!"

The blue haired girl got out of her fathers arm and laid on the ground again in doggy position. "N-No, not aaaaaaaaah!" 

"What are they doing to my daughter?!" Asuramaru's mother cried and pulled on her hair. "Make it stop Misaki! Make it stop!"

"M-My moms watching aaaaah~ Taroooo~..." Drool trailed down the girls chin as she held her bottom in the air for the people walking by to see. "I-It's s-so dirty. My moms watching you...aaaaah~ m-my...aaaaaah!"

Aoi was the third teenager to run to the town hall entrance to join her friends into screwing with the grown ups heads. She held a small phone in her hand and resumed smacking herself in the head as she chanted random nonsense. "Dehu argu mieon agryuuu youpo! Aaaaah! Yuoupo! Youpo!" The blonde girl dropped to her knees and began cackling evilly. "Good job Aoi, now moo." "Moo!" She commanded herself to say. "Keep going!" "Moo! Moo! Moo!" 

Her little sister Mitsuba ran over to her and pulled her by her arm. "Stop that Aoi! You're embarrassing our family!"

Aoi responded to her by mooing more and twitching her eye crazily. "Moooooo! Moooo!"

\----------------

"We're innocent! We have not committed witchcraft!" Kao shouted as a man gripped her by her arm, "we do magic tricks! Not black magic!

"Tell it to the judge, witch!" The blonde guard pulled her toward him looking over at the two other officers holding onto her husband. "Should we search for the other two little witches?"

"My children did nothing wrong!" She growled and glared at the man harshly grabbing her. "You better not lay one finger on them!"

"Those little satan worshippers will be hanged just like you and your husband!" He chuckled darkly. 

Kao's eyes became enraged with anger as she saw the heartless man laugh at her children being murdered. 

"Well of course the daughter wouldn't die right off the back." He met a smirk with a redhead cop. "What is she like fourteen? Wouldn't want her to miss out on becoming a woman. After Chris takes her virginity, then we'll hang her with you guys."

The pink haired woman slammed her head against the mans temple, making him backup in pain. He rubbed the side of his head and growled at the woman. He striked Kao hard enough to make her land on the ground in front of her. "Bitch!"

Mika watched fearfully. He wanted to go help his mother up, but they forced Krul and him to hide under the bed.

"Get away from my wife you asshole!" He heard his father yell and saw the guard that hit his mother went falling down after her. Three guards had to hold his father from coming to his wife's aid. "Let go of me you bastards!" They handcuffed Taro as two guards ran over to his unconscious wife, cuffing her hands together. 

"Shindo Taro, Shindo Kao, you're under arrest for committing witchcraft and sexual assault to the minors: Asuramaru, Mahiru, and Aoi." 

Krul covered Mika's mouth to keep him from crying out loud. They quietly glimpsed at the guards take their parents away from the house. When the door shut behind the guards, she let go of Mika's mouth, letting him cry. Their mother ordered Krul to take Mika and runaway. She told her to get on a bus to the airport and head to Kansas with the money they had left them. Auntie Kazi and uncle Mario should be there awaiting their arrival.

\-------------

"How do we get rid of them?" Mayor Kureto asked the group of sixteen men standing around his desk, including Amane Guren.

Guren was the first to talk, "let them go and make them leave Owari town."

"No!" Misaki slammed his fist on the table, "Taro raped my daughter! I want revenge for her sake! Hang them!"

Mr. Sangu agreed with the angry brunet next to him, "they need to be punished for dishonoring my daughter by making her talk gibberish and act like a cow. In the old time they would burn witches on a stake, I want them to be inflamed by fire."

Misaki snapped his fingers and gestured to the blonde man who had his arms crossed. "That's even better! Let's burn them on the stake!"

Amane strolled over with his hands in his pockets to the two parents demanding pain to be done to the witch family. "See here's the thing, it's the 20th century and I'm sure that's illegal in this country." 

Sangu cocked an eyebrow at the blue haired man that was acting very calm in this situation. "Guren? For you being known as the big mouth, I'd expect you be the first one to kill these people, after they made Mahiru show her body to a bunch of strangers."

He did have a point, but Mahiru is Shinya's cousin and he would worry about her. Guren was more focused on little Krul and Mika growing up without a mother and a father. He didn't want them to be like Yuu, an orphan. "Look, I'm just saying, we should just ban them. They'll be gone and won't bring any harm to our kids."

"Oh yeah? Their son is friends with yours!"

Guren darted his violet eyes over to the mayor sitting in his chair with his hands folded. "So?"

"So, who could say he wouldn't force Yuu into doing something atrocious like the girls in front of city hall." 

"Tch," it pissed Amane off to hear the cocky Kureto say his sons name. "Let them leave today and I'm positive they won't come back."

"Very well." The blue haired man sat back in his seat and looked up at the ceiling, "you may leave Guren."

Guren didn't have to be told twice before walking over to the front door, looking back he watched the other men stay put. They were deadly silent. Amane shook it off and exited the room.

Kureto spoke after he heard his front door click shut, "how do we perform this activity?"

"We tie them to a stake and throw gasoline on them, then burn them with fire."

\----------

"Burn the witches! Burn the witches! Burn the witches!"

Kao and Taro were tied to a giant stake in front of city hall where the accusations took place. It was almost ten at night, four hours since they last saw their kids. They were ripped out of their clothes and were replaced with torn up rags. An angry mob was chanting angrily for them to hurry up and be set on fire. 

Asuramaru, Mahiru, and Aoi fearfully watched from the front row as their family and friends wished death on the Shindo family. Mahiru and Aoi wanted to come clean, but they were scared to face the punishment of their actions. 

Misaki placed his hand on his daughters shoulder and shouted to Taro and Kao, "my daughter will enjoy seeing you guys suffer like you made her!"

Kao stared down at the blue haired girl who shamefully brought her gaze down to the ground. The woman couldn't believe she was going to die because of false judgement. The girl even looked like she was guilty of lying. She glared down at the three girls, "I can't believe this! You're all fools! They fed you dirty lies!"

Taro looked sadly at his wife as she started crying in front of a crowd that thinks she's a witch. "Kao?"

"Please!" The accused witch cried downward to the three girls not meeting her tear filled eyes. "I have children! Don't kill us! Krul and Mikaela..." She hung her head in defeat, watching the men toss wood onto the stage the stake was placed on. "You foul people..."

Aoi bit her lips so hard she drew blood, she opened her mouth, but Asuramaru shook her head in disapproval. 

"Beg for your life witch!" Mr. Sangu shouted next to his own daughter, "admit to your wrong doings and repent for making innocent children do your bidding!"

Taro snarled at the blonde man, "we did nothing! How can we admit to anything when we're the innocent ones and your children are the liars."

"Son of a bitch." Misaki poured the bucket of gasoline onto the Shindos, soaking their rags in the flammable product. "I hope you burn in hell!"

Kureto held an inflamed torch, raising it above his head, making the citizens cheer. "Any last words?"

The blonde man made eye contact with his wife, "one last trick?" Kaon nodded. Closing both their eyes, they began chanting a quiet spell of protection for their kids. "Dorogoy bog, sledit' za nashimi det'mi Mika i Krul'. Pust' nasha lyubov' zashchitit' ikh na-"

Misaki covered his ears and signaled for his daughter to do the same, "don't listen to them! They're curing us!"

"-protyazhenii vsego ikh puti k vzrosloy zhizni . Pust' nikakogo vreda priyti k nim i davayte navsegda v ikh serdtsakh!" The couple stopped and took a breath. Kao kept her eyes closed as she begged God for one more favor. "Give me the chance to look into the future to see what plans you have in store for Krul and Mikaela."  
After her plea, Kao's face turned blank as she froze.

Guren came pushing his way up to the front row, "are you guys fucking insane?! This is torture!" He shouted to the group behind him, "you guys can't approve of this!"

Mr. Sangu pointed a finger at Amane, "easy for you to say, this didn't affect Yuuchirou in the slightest!"

"Y-Yuuchirou?..." Her dull eyes blinked twice to bring her back to reality. Yuu was such a sweet kid, Mika's first ever friend. When a vision hit her, she lost her sanity, making her snap. "Yuuchirou! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed hysterically as her husband stared at her curiously. Everyone in the crowd lowered their pumping fists and silently listened to her laughing. Guren especially was confused by her sudden outburst. 

"AMANE YUUCHIROU," Kao's pupils shrunk as she stared up to the sky with a evil smile. "WILL MARRY MY SON BEFORE HIS EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY AND THEY WILL RUNOFF AND BE TOGETHER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Guren glared up at her, losing all the guilt he used to have for her family. He shifted his eyes onto Kureto urging him on, "light it up."

Taro never saw his wife snap like this, she seemed psychotic the way she was talking. Kao laughed even more after Guren said that, "GO AHEAD! BURN US! WE'LL BE BACK AND WE WON'T LET YOU KILL OUR BABIES! AHAHAHAHA," she stopped and smirked down at Amane Guren, "LOOKS LIKE WE'LL BE IN-LAWS GUREN!"

"LIKE HELL WE'LL BE!" Guren saw Kureto toss the torch into the stack of wood, burning the logs at an abrupt time. 

Kao laid back against the stake and looked at her husband, "heh, I kinda snapped." 

"I could tell by that cackle and crazy eyes." Taro snorted. 

She scanned the fire getting close to their feet, she brought her sapphire eyes back on her husband. "I love you Taro."

Taro smiled at her and reached for her hand, but was tied in place, "I love you too Kao."

They both closed their eyes and were devoured by the flames. 

\-------------

Guren felt his body shake at Shindo's words, it scared him. Yuu wouldn't runoff with some witch like Mikaela Shindo, he knew that...sort of...

Shinya sat on the couch with Yuu next to him watching SpongeBob. The raven was cuddling his dad's side, giggling every once in awhile. When the white haired man saw his husband he smiled, "how did the meeting go?"

"....."

Guren walked over to the 'L' shaped couch and sat on the other side of his son. "We need to keep our eyes on Yuu."

"Why?" Shinya patted Yuu's head sweetly, "he's been good for the past year, I think it's time he went to preschool."

"Preschool?!" The little boy jumped at the sudden idea. He clutched his tiny fists together and nodded in agreement, "y-yeah!"

"Can't we homeschool him?" Guren pleaded, but was rewarded with a frown from his husband. He really didn't want to tell Shinya what had happened to their neighbors since he hasn't heard everything that occurred today. "Fine."

"Yaaaaay!" Yuu cheered, gluing his eyes back on the tv where a talking sponge was dancing.

Guren went into the kitchen to find the rose Mika gave Yuu a few months ago. It was in a small white vase, still looking healthy. Yuu must've took good care of it if it's still in this condition. He gazed at the small flower for a full minute, remembering how Mikaela Shindo looked like giving it to him. The blue haired man picked the rose up and walked over to the trash can and threw it away.

Guren will make sure Yuu will never come into contact with another Shindo even if it kills him.


	3. Discontinued maybe~

I don't know why, but the site deleted my first chapter and lovely comments, if I don't get it back then this series is over~ peace✌ 


	4. I got an answer

So the chapter was completely destroyed and now the story doesn't make sense so it is discontinued if you bookmarked it I'd recommend to remove it because I can't make a story without my first chapter~ thanks for the support even when I wasn't sure if I was going to continue <3 byeee~


End file.
